


Escape- Silvercyclops (X-Men AU)

by Simqly_Alex



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cyclops - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phoenix - Freeform, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Professor X - Freeform, Sex, Silvercyclops, Smut, Wolverine - Freeform, X-Men References, dadneto, magneto - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simqly_Alex/pseuds/Simqly_Alex
Summary: "Lie to me- tell me you love me," Scott requested, his voice a hushed whisper that filled the dead silence over the duo. His fingers tangled with the hairs at the nape of the older's neck, him swallowing deeply."I can't," Peter responded, lips pressed into a thin line as the younger leaned closer to him."Why? Please. Say it. I need to hear it," He begged, near tears from everything that had been happening. Everything that was soon to happen."Because it wouldn't be a lie," He murmured, silence following soon after.The only sound was their rugged breaths, and the small shifts here and there, before he was pulled down, and a pair of soft lips were pushed against his."Say it. Please, fucking say it," The younger whispered, looping both arms around his neck."Say it, it might be your last chance. We might die out there," He pleaded, lips trailing down his neck.The older was hopeless, as always, to the touch of the younger.OrWhen the X-Men get caught in a mission that leaves Scott and Peter stranded, they find themselves realizing they don't hate each other as much as they thought.When Jean cheats on Scott, everything goes crashing down, and Peter is his only escape.





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire helped a bit, but wasn’t nearly enough to keep them warm.  
> “Scott?”  
> “Yeah?”  
> “Ever heard of body heat?” Peter questioned, hands near the flame.  
> “Dude, there’s no way I’m cuddling you,” Was Scott’s response, Peter shaking his head.  
> “It’s not cuddling. It’s attempting to not freeze,” He said, Scott running his hand through his hair.
> 
> Or
> 
> Peter and Scott get stranded during a mission, and start questioning why they hate each other.

“This is an easy mission, okay? We save the prisoners, and get out of there,” Raven explained, hands behind her back.  
“Remember, be careful. Don’t throw yourself into a situation-,” She looked at Peter. “That could end in death. Got it?” She questioned, getting nods and small murmurs in return.  
“Hank, how long until we’re there?” She turned to the male, whom was in the pilot’s seat of the X-Jet.  
“Another 15 minutes, maybe,” He responded, voice gruff from his blue form.  
“Okay. Everyone, get yourselves prepared for when we get there,” She said, before seating herself beside Hank.  
“Anybody got a phone charger?” Peter spoke up, before blowing a bubble with his gum.  
“Apple or android?” Jean questioned, Peter furrowing his brows.  
“Who do you think I am? Apple,” He said, her nodding ad digging into a nearby bag before throwing a charger at him.  
Okay, so, Peter may have thrown himself into a situation that could end in death.  
It wasn’t entirely his fault.  
Out of anything, anything, that could have happened to him, the speedster was tripped!  
A dude tripped him!  
And he flung forward towards Scott and suddenly his ankle was in a shit ton of pain.  
“Fuck!” He hissed, as Scott gripped his forearm.  
“Yo, Maximoff, watch where you’re going!” He hissed, shooting at the enemy that had tripped Peter.  
“Oh, I am so sorry!” Peter scoffed, turning around and punching a dude in the jaw.  
His ankle was really in a lot of pain.  
“Scott, get the door!” Raven yelled towards the male, kicking an enemy in the groan before punching him in the face.  
Scott turned to it, pushing the button on the side of his visor.  
The door blasted open, leading to the cells.  
“Kurt, get everyone out of there,” She commanded, the blue boy nodding before teleporting into the cells.  
“Let’s get out of here,” She said, as Hank shot an enemy.  
Peter tried to run, getting nowhere because of that damned ankle.  
So, he was forced to leave with the rest.  
“Why aren’t you gone yet?” Scott questioned, as Jean pushed off the wave of oncoming enemies.  
“Mind your business,” Peter said in response, as they finally were out of the building.  
Kurt was already outside with the prisoners, and they were about to get on the jet when something caught Ororo’s eye.  
“Look out!” She shouted, as a rocket was shot in the direction of the jet.  
Screams were heard from the large group, as most dived for cover.  
The rocket made contact with the jet, and in a second, it was blown to smithereens.  
“Fucking shit!” Peter yelled, as Raven began to panic.  
“Um- okay, we’re fine. Totally fine,” She claimed, inhaling deeply.  
“Kurt, you’re gonna teleport us all back. Alright?” She asked, Kurt nodding.  
“Scott, Peter, scope out the area for anymore prisoners. Peter can run you back home,” She commanded, Peter opening his mouth to speak when Raven cut him off.  
“Everyone, grab hold of Kurt,” She commanded, and after a minute, they were gone in a ‘bamf’.  
“I don’t know why she made me stay. You’re able to scope it yourself,” Scott sighed, crossing his arms.  
“Except that I’m not,” Peter responded, sighing lightly as he ran a hand through his silver hair.  
“What do you mean you’re not?” Scott rose his brows, Peter sighing.  
“I mean I’m not. I hurt my ankle when I fell in there,” He explained, Scott inhaling deeply and rubbing his temple.  
“So, we’re essentially stuck?” He questioned, Peter slowly nodding.  
“I’ll text Hank. He’ll send someone,” He pulled his phone out, Scott gripping his arm.  
“We should move out of this area. They could have a clear target on us,” He said, Peter rolling his eyes and putting his phone into the pocket of his suit.  
“Okay, yeah, let’s go,” He nodded, going another direction with a slight limp.  
After a while of walking (Not really. It was ten minutes. Peter was just a baby.) they finally made it to what seemed to be a cave.  
“Well, now can I text Hank?” Peter asked, Scott nodding.  
“Yeah, go ahead,” He responded, Peter pulling out his phone.

 _Quicksilver- hey um scott and i are kind of stuck_  
_Beast- I’m fixing up one of the other jets right now. Engine’s busted. Think you can last a few hours or the night?_  
_Quicksilver- what about kurt?_  
_Beast- Passed out from taking everybody home_  
_Quicksilver- alr  
_ _Quicksilver- guess im stuck with this prick_

“So, we’re stuck for a while,” He sighed, closing his phone and slumping against the side of the cave.  
“I’m stuck with you?” Scott rose his brows, scowl on his lips.  
“Hey, I’m not too keen on you either, Summers,” He scoffed, Scott making a ‘duh’ face.  
“Pretty obvious, dick! We hate each other, basic facts. What do they expect us to do?!” He questioned, Peter shrugging.  
“I don’t know! Freeze?” He responded, Scott inhaling deeply.  
“You’re insufferable. I’m going in there, come if you please,” He sighed, before going to enter the cave.  
Peter watched the male walk in, before rolling his eyes and following behind him.  
“Put on your flashlight, will you?” Scott asked, Peter doing so.  
The cave was wide, but small in length. The duo made their way toward the end of it, before Scott fell against the back, stone wall.  
“We’re really stuck here all night,” He murmured, leaning his head back.  
“Yeah, we are. Listen- just, keep your distance. I’ll keep mine. We don’t even have to talk,” Peter grumbled, sitting a good 10 feet away from him.  
“Good with me, Fast and Furious,” Scott responded, pulling his knees to his chest.  
Peter took this as his time to finally look at his ankle, pulling the tight spandex up his leg before he winced.  
“Fuck,” He muttered to himself, fingers grazing the bruised skin.  
“That’s gotta be a sprain,” He continued, biting his lip as he stared at it, before pushing his pant leg down and averting his eyes to the ceiling.  
It took 5 minutes for him to become restless.  
“Fuck it, that’s it,” He sighed, Scott looking up from where he was in deep thought.  
“Why do you hate me?” He asked the younger, who looked taken aback by the sudden question.  
“I-,” He tried to start, stopping himself and inhaling deeply.  
“I don’t know,” He finally said, voice close to a whisper.  
“You’re arrogant, I guess. Cocky. Rude,” He listed, Peter shrugging in agreement.  
“I guess I am,” He said, Scott quirking a brow before he sighed.  
“Okay, Dick, what about you? Why do you hate me?” He questioned, after a few seconds of silence.  
“Because you hate me,” Was his blatant answer, Scott’s brows furrowing.  
“You-,”  
“Yeah, I hate you because you hate me,” Peter nodded, Scott’s breath hitching.  
“I shouldn’t hate you,” He finally said, Peter tilting his head.  
“You gave good reasons, Kid,” He said, Scott shaking his head.  
“Still. I shouldn’t hate you. I don’t know why I hate you so much,” He responded, Peter laying back against the stone.  
“It’s gonna be freezing,” Scott pointed out, Peter nodding.  
“I know,” He agreed, as it was Mid-October.  
“Well, goodnight,” Scott turned away from him, head balancing against the wall as he slumped further onto the floor.  
Peter stared at him before sighing, turning the other direction.  
“Good night, Nerd,” He hummed, suddenly feeling the need of sleep take over.  
So, he fell asleep there, against the disgusting cave floor.  
He slept for about an hour before being awoken by the harsh winds from outside. The cold air nipped at him from the thin material of the suit, leaving him freezing.  
“That sucks,” He muttered, pulling his arms tight around himself to keep warm.  
“You’re awake?” He heard Scott’s voice from a small distance.  
“Yeah. You too?” He asked, hearing some shuffling.  
“Yeah, yeah I am,” He responded, before inhaling sharply.  
“It’s so fucking freezing,” Scott murmured, Peter turning around to face him.  
“It fucking is,” He nodded in agreement, seeing that Scott had his legs curled to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them.  
“Listen,” Peter sighed, after a few moments of silence. The male turned his head to him, as Peter ran a hand through his hair.  
“If we want to survive this night without fucking freezing, we need to think of something,” He said, Scott slowly nodding.  
“You got a plan, Maximoff?” He questioned, Peter slowly standing up, trembling from the cold.  
“I’ll be right back,” He said, panic crossing Scott’s features.  
“You’ll fucking die!” He exclaimed, sitting fully up quickly.  
“I’ll be fine, I saw a tree just outside of the cave,” He responded, and before Scott could further protest, Peter was gone.  
Two minutes later, he started getting worried.  
“Peter?” He called, noticing how dry his throat was from the cold.  
“Peter, are you okay?” He tried again, getting ready o go check.  
“I’m fine!” Peter called back, Scott exhaling in relief as Peter walked back in, with a handful of sticks.  
“What’re we gonna do with those?” Scott questioned, Peter lightly grinning as he set them on the floor though it was obvious he was just as cold as Scott.  
“Do your thing, Summers. Laser ‘em. Set them on fire,” He explained, Scott’s mouth forming an ‘o’ shape.  
“Wow, you aren’t as stupid as I thought,” He said, before pressing his visor quickly, the sticks quickly catching flame.  
“Hey!” Peter huffed, sitting beside Scott.  
“This should be better,” He murmured, legs crossed as he watched the fire pick up.  
“Will it be enough?” Scott questioned, Peter shrugging.  
“If it’s not, there’ll be something else we can do,” He responded, Scott slowly nodding.  
The fire helped a bit, but wasn’t nearly enough to keep them warm.  
“Scott?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Ever heard of body heat?” Peter questioned, hands near the flame.  
“Dude, there’s no way I’m cuddling you,” Was Scott’s response, Peter shaking his head.  
“It’s not cuddling. It’s attempting to not freeze,” He said, Scott running his hand through his hair.  
“I- fine. But it is not cuddling,” He whispered, as Peter pulled him against his side.  
“Exactly,” Peter nodded, feeling Scott settle against him.  
Scott slowly mover closer, before he had his face rested against Peter’s chest, the visor a bit uncomfortable on it.  
“You comfy?” Peter asked, Scott shrugging before shifting so their legs were tangled together, before wrapping his arms around Peter’s torso and resting his face against his peck.  
“Now I am,” He responded, as Peter placed his arm against his back.  
“We will never, ever, speak of this,” Scott muttered, Peter nodding.  
“I know,” He said, silence following soon after.  
The only sounds Peter heard was their breathing, and the cackle of the fire in front of them. Soon, Scott’s soft snores joined the sounds.  
He looked down at the younger, running his hand through his hair as he stared at the peaceful boy.  
Peter hated that his brain knew the exact feeling he got when he looked at the young male.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott panted under him, pink lips parted as sweat dripped down his flushed face and _fuck._  
>  Peter was going to need a shower after this.
> 
> Or
> 
> Peter has undeniable feelings for Scott, and Scott has Jean. Scott's happy with Jean, and Peter has to deal with that.

A week had passed. An entire week. And Peter still couldn’t get Scott off of his mind.  
Scott was fooling with his head without even knowing it. He left Peter in need of him constantly, and Peter could never have him.  
Because Scott was with Jean.  
And Scott was _happy_ with Jean.  
Scott wouldn’t be happy with Peter.  
God, knowing that fucked with Peter constantly.  
So, he stuck to admiring from a distance. He’d catch glimpse of the male training, watching for a few seconds before disappearing in a streak of silver, easier now that his ankle had healed.  
Or he’d watch him read, something he seemed to never stop doing.  
Peter kept his distance from Jean.  
Jean had _telepathy_. She could easily read Peter’s mind and find out he was head over heels for her boyfriend, and Peter did not need that.  
Jean promised to never read their minds, but Peter really didn’t believe her.  
He sighed from his spot beside the lake, lifting his head to see Scott and Jean sit under the same tree they always did.  
He could see Scott smiling at something she’d said, her responding by intertwining their fingers and fuck.  
Why couldn’t Peter get that?  
Then he heard it, faint, but there.  
“I love you,” Scott said to the red head, who smiled wider.  
“I love you too,” She responded, leaning in to connect their lips.  
Peter stood up, leaving for the school.  
He couldn’t watch that.  
He couldn’t hurt himself more.  
“Peter,” Erik said, upon running into him in the corridor.  
“Dad,” Peter responded, turning to look at him.  
“What’s up?” He questioned, swallowing thickly as Erik stared at him.  
“Are you alright?” He finally asked, Peter quickly nodding.  
“When am I not?” He responded, Erik quirking a brow, but nodding.  
“Okay, then. Maybe get some rest. You look out of it,” He recommended, Peter nodding again.  
“Good idea! Will do! See ya’, Pops!” He yelped, before he was gone.  
Erik sighed, staring where Peter once was.  
Peter went to the training room and beat all of his frustration out on some training bots Hank had made.  
“Hey, Peter,” A voice suddenly said from behind him, him swinging around.  
_Of course he’s fucking here._  
“Summers,” He nodded, before going back to his training.  
“Well, you’re the only other one here,” Scott pointed out, as Peter took down the bot.  
“I am,” He nodded, taking a sip from his water bottle.  
Ever since the mission incident a week before, he was making sure he could fight well without using his mutation.  
“Wanna spar?” Scott asked, Peter attempting not to choke on the water going down his throat, happily succeeding.  
“Sure,” He responded, putting the cap back on his bottle before throwing it to the side.  
“Okay, whoever’s down for more then 10 seconds loses?” Scott questioned, getting into position.  
“Yeah,” Peter nodded, trying not to focus on the male’s face.  
“3, 2, 1,” Scott counted down, and then they were launching at each other.  
Scott didn’t seem like it, but he was good at fighting.  
They continued the sparring for a good 5 minutes, before Scott’s fist was in the direction of Peter’s face.  
Peter quickly grabbed the oncoming fist, swinging his leg under Scott’s. The younger lost balance, Peter quickly taking that as his chance to pin him to the ground.  
Peter fit in between his legs, gripping Scott’s forearms and pinning them to the ground, one of each side of his head.  
Scott panted under him, pink lips parted as sweat dripped down his flushed face and _fuck._  
Peter was going to need a shower after this.  
“One,” He began, Scott staying in place under him.  
“Two,”  
“Three,”  
“Four,”  
“Five,”  
“Six,”  
“Seven,”  
“Eight,”  
“Nin-,” And then Scott was gripping both of Peter’s wrists, flipping them over so he was in more of a straddling position against him, pinning his wrists above his head.  
Peter stared up at the male, breath hitched as he broke out into a grin.  
Peter wasn’t even paying attention to Scott’s counting. He was paying attention to the growing, area, in his own pants.  
“I win!” Scott’s words broke his thoughts, Peter gulping, shifting a bit so Scott wouldn’t feel his situation.  
Part of him felt like Scott knew of his feelings, and was using them against him. Him and Jean probably laughed about it later in the day.  
No- they wouldn’t. Jean and Scott were his friends.  
“Yeah, you did. Can you get off of me now?” He questioned, Scott quickly doing so.  
He helped Peter up, somehow not noticing the presence in Peter’s pants.  
“So, what d’ya say? Round 2?” Scott questioned, Peter inhaling.  
“I- um, maybe later. I gotta go,” He ran his hand through his hair, going to grab his sweater, phone, and water bottle from the bench.  
Scott’s face fell a bit, before he gave a nod. “Alright. See you later,” He waved, as Peter sped off.  
He stared where the silver haired male once was, before shrugging with a sigh.  
“Fucking shit!” Peter groaned, pushing his door closed and leaning against it.  
He sped into the bathroom, turning the shower on and quickly stripping down in about a single second.  
“I’m lucky he didn’t see,” He murmured to himself, feeling the water temperature before going in.  
He whimpered when the water made contact with his erect member, leaning his head against the tiled wall in front of him.  
“Shit,” He whispered, slowly moving his hand up to rid of his situation.  
“Peter,” Peter inhaled deeply. He had just finished his shower, and was now vacated to the kitchen for some well needed Twinkies.  
“Hey, Prof,” He greeted, digging into the pantry. Charles wheeled closer to him, Peter looking at him.  
“Do you need to talk about something?” Charles questioned, Peter tensing.  
“No. What would I need to talk about?” He asked, quickly. Charles rose his brows, Peter responding with a gulp.  
“Your thoughts are quite loud, Peter,” He said, Peter’s breath hitching.  
“I’m fine, Charles,” He said, finally locating the box of Twinkies.  
“Are you?” Charles clasped his hands together, as Peter shut the pantry.  
“Perfectly fine. Pops probably wants someone to play chess with or something,” He responded, and before Charles could speak, Peter was gone.  
“Wanna go out tonight?” Scott questioned, nuzzling his nose into Jean’s hair.  
He had finished training, instead going to Jean’s room to hang out with her.  
She giggled, nodding her head.  
“Of course, where to?” She questioned, humming when he planted a kiss on her head.  
“Dinner, park,” He said, tilting her chin up with his index finger.  
“I just want to hang out with you,” He said, her smile growing, yet there was something hidden behind her eyes.  
“I want to hang out with you too, Scott,” She replied, leaning forward and claiming his lips.  
Scott smiled into the kiss, cupping her face and pulling her closer.  
When they pulled back, she rested her head on his shoulder, fiddling with his shirt.  
“I love you,” He murmured, turning his head to kiss her’s.  
Her breath hitched- hesitation washed over her.  
“I love you too,” She responded, as if it was true.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he couldn’t have Scott, he could still be affectionate with him, right?  
> Friends are affectionate.  
> And who’s to say he wasn’t being platonic?
> 
> Or
> 
> Peter locks himself away, and Ororo decides to find out why.  
> She was well surprised when she found out the truth about her friend.

Peter hated himself.  
He hated himself because he couldn’t have Scott and it _hurt._  
He’d been dealing with it for over a month, now.  
He barely went to eat dinner with the group in fear Jean could hear his thoughts.  
He barely _left his room._  
His mind just kept screaming one thing-  
_Scott Summers, Scott Summers, Scott Summers._  
The male gave him emotions he didn’t want.  
He got himself off to the thought of Scott Summers and he honestly felt _dirty._  
It was _wrong_. That’s what he told himself. It was so wrong to get himself off to the idea of one of his friends, yet he couldn’t help it.  
He couldn’t help the picture of Scott’s pretty pink lips around his member in his head.  
Or the image of Scott panting under him, sweat rolling down his cheeks, face so red, lips parted.  
He _hated_ it.  
“Peter, open up,” A voice said, outside of his door.  
His breath hitched, from where he was tangled in his duvet. He quickly sat up, running to the bathroom and brushing through his hair in a single second, and making sure there were no tear stains on his face before going for the door.  
He _cried_ over Scott and he fucking hated himself.  
“Hey,” He opened the door, Ororo walking in, pushing past him.  
“What’s wrong, Peter?” She questioned, seating herself on his bed.  
“Nothing,” He lied, her crossing her arms over her chest.  
“We can all tell something’s wrong. Jean’s threatened to read your mind,” She said, his eyes widening.  
“No!” He exclaimed, Ororo’s brows raising.  
“No, she can’t,” He continued, Ororo’s confusion only growing.  
“Why is that?” She questioned, him inhaling as he fell onto the bed beside his friend.  
“If I tell you something, you can’t tell anyone,” He said, her nodding him on.  
“Ororo, I think I’m in love with Scott,” He inhaled deeply, her jaw dropping.  
“Oh… my God,” Her hands went to her hair, him giving a nod.  
“I know. And I don’t know what to do,” He said, falling back against his bed.  
“Peter, I-,”  
“I know I can’t be with him, Storm. It’s alright,” He said, as she looked at him.  
“I’m sorry,” She murmured, him giving a weak smile.  
“It’s fine. I’m just trying to deal with it,” His arm went over his face, as she smiled sadly at him.  
“Tell the other’s I’m just sick, yeah?” He asked, her giving a nod.  
“Will do,” She stood up, running her hand through her hair.  
“I’m here to talk, y’know?” She spoke up, as she moved for the door.  
“I know you are. I’m okay for now,” He responded, moving into a more comfortable position on his bed.  
“Thanks, Ororo,” He smiled lightly, her giving him a small smile with a nod.  
“No problem, Peter,” And then she was gone out of his door, him sighing and pulling the covers over his body.  
“So?” Jean questioned, as Ororo walked into the common room.  
“He’s just been feeling sick,” She said, falling onto the loveseat beside Jubilee.  
“Should I get Hank?” Scott questioned, going to stand up.  
“No, he said it’s probably just a cold,” She shook her head, Scott biting his lip before slowly nodding.  
Two days later, they were all surprised to see Peter on the floor of the common room (especially Ororo).  
“Peter, you’re feeling better?” Jubilee questioned, getting a nod in return as he turned the controller in his hand.  
It was soon evident that he’d been playing Mario Kart.  
Scott grinned, going to grab a controller for the next round as Jubilee, Jean, and Ororo sat against the couch. It didn’t take much time for Warren and Kurt to join them, and at some point Jean had even beckoned Logan to join them.  
And, as he hung out with his friends, Peter slowly began to forget that he hated himself.  
Something came to mind one night, as he got prepared for bed-  
If he couldn’t _have_ Scott, he could still be affectionate with him, right?  
Friends are affectionate.  
And who’s to say he wasn’t being platonic?  
“Hey, Scotty,” He greeted, landing beside him and wrapping his arm around the younger’s shoulder.  
“Peter,” He nodded, flipping the page of his book. He had resided to a vacant common room, though Peter had easily found him.  
“What’ya reading?” He questioned, tilting his head as he stared at the book in his hand.  
“To Kill a Mockingbird,” He muttered, continuing to read.  
“Cool,” Peter nodded, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his Instagram feed.  
They sat there for maybe an hour in each other’s presence, and Peter loved every single moment of it.  
And he continued that. He continued to try to get any physical contact with the younger, as much as he could.  
He couldn’t have Scott, but he could still love him.  
But, as it would always be, Scott always left him for Jean when she entered the room.  
He had to be okay with it. He had to. Because Scott was happy, and he’d get that smile on his face every time he saw her.  
He loved that smile. Even if it was for someone else, he still got to see it.  
It hurt. It really did. But it was okay.  
Scott sighed, dragging himself lazily through the corridors. He’d been training for hours, and decided to finally head to bed.  
He ran a hand through his hair, before pushing open Jean’s bedroom door.  
There, he saw Logan hovering over her, hungrily kissing down her neck as she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist.  
“What the fuck is happening here?!”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need it. I need it right now. I need you right now, Peter,” He whined, rutting his hips against Peter’s.  
> “Scott, we can’t,” He responded, Scott shaking his head.  
> “We can. I know you’ve wanted this,” He bit his lip, panic washing over Peter’s face.
> 
> Or
> 
> Scott needed something to get his mind off of Jean, or someone.  
> Peter happened to be the perfect candidate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um the real smut begins sit down ladies and germs

Jean quickly pushed Logan off of her, him grunting as he landed on the bed beside her.  
She gripped her shirt, pulling it over her head and standing up.  
“Scott, it’s not what it looks like!” She quickly said, him inhaling deeply as he stared at them.  
“I think it fucking is!” He shouted, choking back any oncoming tears.  
“Scott, I-,”  
“How long?” He questioned, arms crossed over his chest as she bit her lip.  
“Scott,”  
“ _How long?!_ ” He repeated, voice raised. She had tears streaming down her face, as if she was the one who’d just walked in on her boyfriend cheating on her.  
“A month or two,” She responded, wiping at her eyes quickly.  
“Why?” He asked, swallowing back the sudden dryness in his throat.  
“I- because I’m in love with him, Scott!” She yelled, Scott’s breath hitching.  
“Fuck you,” He said, hands going to his hair as he tightly gripped the strands.  
“ _Fuck you!_ ” He shouted, her moving toward him.  
“No! Just- you could have broken up with me or something, Jean!” He yelled, backing away from her.  
“I didn’t want to hurt you,” She responded, voice shallow.  
“Well, look where that got you,” He huffed, as tears spilled past his visor.  
“Bye,” He sighed, turning around.  
“Scott-,” She got cut off by the door slamming, her falling against the floor with a short sob.  
He quickly walked down the hallway, toward his own room. He passed Peter’s room, his breath hitching as he heard something, stopping his walking in front of Peter’s door.  
“Fuck, Scott,” He heard a large groan, Scott placing his ear against the door.  
“Shit,” It was followed by a moan, Scott putting it together in his head, before his eyes widened behind his visor.  
Peter was jacking off to him.  
He knew something was up with the Maximoff, but _this_.  
This was not what he expected.  
Half of him felt like pushing open the door and finishing Peter off himself, while the other half told him to go to bed.  
He listened to the other half.  
He went for his room, opening his door and falling onto his bed.  
He couldn’t think of Jean. Not yet. He just needed sleep.  
The next morning, Jean was acting completely normal. Scott hated it.  
“G’morning, everyone,” She greeted, walking into the kitchen.  
She got various responses, as Scott just stared at her. He still couldn’t believe that Jean would cheat on him with _Logan_.  
He inhaled sharply, pushing his chair out and going to leave the room.  
Peter furrowed his brows, catching Scott’s arm before he got to the door.  
“Woah there, Kid, what’s wrong?” He questioned, Scott stopping in his tracks as Jean turned to look at him, her smiling face falling.  
“Nothing. Let go,” He huffed, yanking his arm away from Peter’s grip.  
“Oh- trouble in paradise?” Warren rose his brows, eyes trailing to Jean before going back to Scott.  
“Shut the fuck up!” Scott shouted, pointing at Warren. His face contorted to a surprised look, as any conversation happening between the group dulled out.  
“Scott, listen-,” Jean tried, placing her coffee on the counter.  
He turned to her, quickly shaking his head.  
“No! Why the _fuck_ should I listen to you?!” He yelled, as all eyes averted to them.  
Suddenly, Charles let out a gasp, as if he knew exactly what was coming.  
He did.  
Scott’s thoughts were pretty loud at the moment.  
“I know you’re upset, Scott,” She said, arms folded over her chest as he laughed coldly.  
“Of course I’m upset, Jean! You fucking _cheated on me_!” He shouted, and then it was silent.  
“She _what_?!” Raven spoke up, Scott pushing back an oncoming sob.  
“She cheated on me. She’s been fucking Logan,” Before anyone could speak, Scott was out of the room.  
Peter turned to Jean, whom had tears in his eyes, and sighed.  
He stood up, chair scraping against the floor as he did so.  
“Where are you going?” Ororo rose her brows, as he sent a glare towards Jean.  
“I’m gonna go talk to Scott,” He said, zipping away in a silver streak.  
Scott was already in his room when he got there.  
“Scott,” He sighed, sitting at the edge of Scott’s bed. Scott looked up from his pillow, where his face was stuffed.  
“What?!” He questioned, a bit hastily. Peter bit his lip, pulling the covers down a bit.  
“C’mere,” He murmured, opening his arms. Scott looked up at Peter’s face, before sitting up and cautiously moving into his arms.  
“It’s okay,” Peter whispered, running his hand through Scott’s hair. Scott let out a broken sob, pushing closer against him.  
“She cheated on me! I thought she fucking loved me, than she went and cheated!” He sobbed, fisting the back of Peter’s shirt in his hands.  
“I know. I know she did,” He muttered, pulling Scott closer against his chest.  
“You deserve better than that. You don’t deserve that at all, Scott,” He said, Scott shaking his head.  
“I had to have done something wrong,” He swallowed thickly, tightening his grip around Peter.  
“You didn’t do anything. She cheated on you, it was her dumb ass choice,” He responded, resting his head on top of Scott’s.  
“I loved her,” He muttered, Peter nodding his head as Scott let out another sob.  
“I know. I know you did,” He whispered, Scott taking a shaky breath.  
“I’m tired,” He admitted, Peter running his hand through his hair gently.  
“Go to sleep,” He responded, shifting Scott a bit into a better position.  
Ten minutes later, Scott was fast asleep. Peter got up from Scott’s bed, quietly closing the door before going to walk down the corridor.  
On the way to the kitchen, he ran into Jean.  
“Where are you going?” He asked, voice icy as she went to walk down the hall.  
“I need to talk to Scott,” She responded, him quickly zipping in front of her to block her path.  
“He’s asleep,” He said, her shaking her head.  
“Move, Peter, I need to talk to him,” She went to walk past him, him side-stepping in front of her.  
“No can do,” He said, her huffing, aggravation present on her face.  
“Peter-,”  
“Jean, he’s really hurt. He probably doesn’t want to see you right now,” He said, her sighing.  
“Fine,” She turned around, walking in the other direction.  
Scott ran his hand through his hair. He’d left his room once that day to grab something to eat, before going straight back.  
He couldn’t get his mind off of it.  
There had to be _something_ , anything, that could help him.  
Suddenly, he sat up, an idea in mind as he went for his bathroom.  
Peter wanted him.  
He knew Peter wanted him- he’d heard it himself the night before.  
So, why not give Peter what he wanted? It would get his mind off of it, right?  
Before he knew it, he was in the shower, getting ready. If he was giving Peter what he wanted, why not make it good?  
Peter huffed, sitting at the edge of his bed as he vigorously tapped the buttons on his controller.  
“Yes- yes… No!” He groaned, as he lost the game. He went to set a new level when the door opened.  
He turned to look at who entered, watching as Scott closed the door, clicking it locked.  
“Um- hey, Scott,” Peter greeted, setting his controller on the ground.  
Scott slowly walked over, and it was obvious that he was nervous.  
In a second, he’d landed on Peter’s lap. Peter’s breath hitched as Scott pulled down his shirt collar, quickly biting at his neck.  
“Scott, what are you doing?” He questioned, gripping his waist as he continued the small bites.  
“Do whatever you want to me,” He muttered against Peter’s neck, Peter swallowing.  
“I’m yours for the night, Peter. Fuck me. Do what you please,” He sucked against Peter’s skin, Peter letting out a small groan.  
“Scott,” He breathed out, as Scott moved from his neck, balancing his forehead against Peter’s.  
“I need it. I need it right now. I need you right now, Peter,” He whined, rutting his hips against Peter’s.  
“Scott, we can’t,” He responded, Scott shaking his head.  
“We can. I know you’ve wanted this,” He bit his lip, panic washing over Peter’s face.  
“I heard you. Last night,” He explained, hands going into Peter’s hair.  
“Scott, I don’t want to be your grief-fuck,” He said, Scott shaking his head.  
“I want this. I know you want this. Please, let me have it,” He brushed their lips together, Peter inhaling deeply.  
“Make me feel important,” He begged, before pushing his lips against Peter’s, and Peter couldn’t help it when he automatically kissed back.  
“Good, that’s it,” Scott nodded, pulling Peter closer. Peter just hummed, reconnecting their lips quickly. He slid his tongue against Scott’s bottom lip, Scott immediately giving entrance.  
They battled for dominance, Peter easily winning in just a few seconds. He picked Scott off of his waist, pushing him against the bed and fitting in between his legs.  
Scott grinned into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Peter’s waist and pulling him closer.  
“Yeah, just like that,” He murmured, hands tangling in his hair. Peter pulled back from his lips, kissing down his neck.  
“Fuck,” Scott moaned, as Peter began to suck against his neck.  
“Yeah, do that. Fuck, do that everywhere,” He begged, Peter just nodding as he nibbled against his neck.  
Scott reached forward, pulling at Peter’s shirt. Peter easily got the message, pulling his shirt over his head before doing the same to Scott’s.  
“Shit, Peter,” He moaned, bucking his hips up when Peter began to palm him through his jeans.  
Peter began to leave more marks against his neck, continuing to massage Scott’s member as he did so. Scott was a whimpering mess under him, trying to create more friction.  
He gripped Peter’s face, dragging his lips in for a hungry kiss. He moaned into his mouth as Peter unzipped his jeans, lifting his hips to help the older discard of them.  
“Fuck,” Peter groaned, kissing down his chest. Scott panted under him, as Peter made way for his v-line.  
“You’re so fucking perfect, Scott,” He murmured, stopping at his boxers.  
“So beautiful,” He continued, Scott gulping lightly.  
“Less talking, please,” He whimpered, Peter nodding before dipping his head.  
He kissed the tip of Scott’s length through his boxers, the male moaning.  
“Fuck, don’t tease me,” He whined, Peter lightly grinning before pulling Scott’s underwear down, his member easily popping out.  
He threw the boxers somewhere across the room, before looking over Scott’s manhood.  
“Nice,” He murmured, before suddenly his lips were taking in the head of his cock.  
Scott let out a long whine, as Peter slowly took him in his mouth.  
“Shit, Peter,” He moaned, when Peter began to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks. He hummed, the sensation sending shivers down Scott’s back.  
He fisted Peter’s hair in his hand, legs wrapped tightly around his upper torso as he continued to suck against Scott’s member.  
“Oh my God,” He moaned, head reeling back against the headboard.  
In honesty, Peter was way better at blowing him than Jean ever was.  
Peter took his mouth off of Scott’s cock with a ‘pop’, Scott whining.  
“Hey,” Peter said, taking Scott’s face in his hands.  
“Have you ever done this? With a guy?” He questioned, Scott shaking his head as he stared up at him.  
“Are you sure you’re ready? It’s gonna hurt,” He whispered, Scott nodding his head.  
“Yeah, fuck. I’ll be okay, just, fuck me,” He said, face flushed a dark pink.  
Peter looked over his face. God, he wished he could see Scott’s eyes. They were probably beautiful. But, they were hidden away by the visor over them.  
“Okay,” He nodded, connecting their lips. Scott pulled him closer, wrapping his legs tighter against his waist and moaning at the friction it caused against his member.  
Peter leaned over him, digging into his drawer to obtain the necessities.  
“Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?” Peter questioned, Scott giving a nod.  
His eyes were full of lust, and Peter couldn’t get enough of the noises that he made come from Scott’s mouth.  
“C’mon, Peter,” He begged, biting his lip as he grinded against Peter’s waist.  
“I need you,” He moaned, continuing to rut against Peter.  
Peter placed a chaste kiss against his lips, before his pants and boxers were gone in a second.  
Scott stared at his length, Peter lightly grinning as he squeezed the lube onto his hands.  
“Like what you see?” He questioned, rubbing the clear liquid over his fingers.  
Scott inhaled, giving a nod.  
“Yeah, I really do,” He responded, opening his legs wider when Peter pushed his thighs a bit.  
“You ready?” He questioned, Scott giving a nod. Peter gently rubbed the cold liquid against the outside of Scott’s hole, making Scott let out a long whine.  
“I told you to stop teasing me,” He murmured, Peter leaning down. He placed a kiss to each of Scott’s thighs, making him tremble.  
“Sensitive?” He grinned, looking up at him. Scott bit his lip, nodding slowly.  
Peter only grinned, and, without warning, bit against Scott’s inner thigh. Scott let out a yelp, as Peter began to suck against it.  
“Peter, please,” He begged, pushing his hips towards Peter’s finger.  
Peter looked up, giving a nod before pushing his index finger into Scott’s entrance. Scott let out a whimper as Peter began to shift his finger in and out.  
The movements continued for a moment, before Scott took his other hand.  
“More,” He nodded, intertwining their fingers. Peter gave a nod, slowly pushing in his middle finger.  
“Shit,” Scott moaned, tightening his grip on Peter’s hand.  
Peter continued to stretch him out, before Scott gave a nod.  
“Another,” He commanded, Peter biting his lip before pushing in his middle finger.  
“Fuck,” He gasped, fingers still laced with Peter’s. Peter stared up at him as he stretched him out, Scott letting out short whimpers and moans under him.  
“I’m ready,” He whispered, Peter kissing his neck gently.  
“You sure?” He questioned, nibbling against his collarbone in hopes to leave another mark.  
“Positive, please,” He murmured, pushing one hand through Peter’s hair.  
“Do it, I’ll be okay,” He said, Peter slowly nodding as he pulled his fingers out. Scott whined at the emptiness, watching as Peter slid a condom over his member. He rubbed some lube against it, before positioning his length at Scott’s entrance.  
Scott took his hand again, as Peter slowly pushed his head in.  
“ _Fuck!_ ” He yelped, squeezing Peter’s hand tightly. Peter ran circles against the back of it, leaning down to place a kiss against Scott’s jaw.  
“I’m sorry,” He hummed, Scott nodding him on to do more. Peter slowly pushed in, tears spilling past Scott’s visor as he let out short cries with each inch.  
One he was fully in, he stopped to let Scott catch his breath.  
“You okay?” He questioned, Scott slowly nodding as he panted. He bit at his bottom lip, shifting a bit to get more comfortable.  
“Fuck. I’m alright- just- start moving,” He responded, taking Peter’s jaw in his hand.  
He pulled him down, connecting their lips as Peter slowly pulled out, before pushing back in.  
“ _Shit_ , Peter!” He cried, out of pain, nails dragging down his back.  
“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Peter said, Scott inhaling deeply.  
“No, I’ll be okay. Keep going,” He commanded, Peter slowly beginning to thrust.  
At first, Scott was letting out whimpers of pain, but then it was slowly becoming more pleasurable.  
“Fuck, Peter,” He moaned, pulling Peter’s face down to connect their lips.  
Peter continued the thrusting as he kissed Scott, both making the male breathless.  
Scott moaned into his mouth, Peter lightly grinning as he continued the slow movements, being careful with the younger.  
“Faster,” He said, after Peter had pulled back. He took his hand away from Scott’s, instead gripping his waist as he slowly picked up his pace, leaving Scott whimpering.  
“Fuck,” He moaned, pushing his hips closer to Peter’s.  
“Faster, Peter, God,” He moaned, Peter picking up his pace.  
“ _Faster_!” His voice raised a bit, Peter biting his bottom lip as he pulled out, before thrusting back in.  
That continued for a few minutes, before Scott’s back arched.  
“ _Fuck_! Shit, Peter! Right there!” He moaned, loudly, as Peter pushed back in, hitting his prostate again.  
“Keep doing that! God, _yes_!” He gasped, as Peter took his member in his hand, slicking his hand up and down.  
“God, that feels so good! _Shit_!” He shouted, hands clawing at Peter’s back.  
“Черт, Скотт, ты такой красивый, (Shit, Scott, you’re so beautiful,),” Peter murmured, trailing kisses down his chest.  
“Oh my God,” Scott moaned, swallowing thickly as Peter continued to thrust into him.  
“God, Scott, you’re so tight,” Peter grunted, pushing into him. Scott responded with a whine, biting his bottom lip.  
“So hot. Look so good under me,” He said, trailing one hand down Scott’s waist. Scott moaned lightly, as Peter thrusted back in.  
“Harder,” He whimpered, Peter’s movements picking up. Scott wound the sheets in his hands, head swinging back.  
“Peter, Jesus Christ, you feel so good!” He yelled, as Peter slammed into him.  
“Fuck! Oh my God,” He moaned, eyes tearful and voice raised.  
“Don’t stop, _fuck_ ,” He gasped, Peter sliding completely out before slamming back in.  
Peter felt the younger tighten around him, already knowing what was coming.  
“ _Peter_! Oh my God- I’m gonna come,” He moaned, Peter quickly stroking Scott’s length.  
White shots of semen sprouted from his member as he bucked his hips into Peter’s hand, his back arched and head thrown back. His fluid covered his own torso and Peter’s chest, and the image would be stuck in Peter’s mind forever.  
His thrusts became sloppy, as he continued to push in and out.  
“Shit, Scott, so good,” He nuzzled his face under Scott’s jaw, the familiar feeling tensing in his stomach.  
“Scott,” He moaned, as he hit his climax. He rode out the high for a moment, before pulling out. Scott whined at the sudden loss as Peter fell against him, and the only noises were their pants.  
“Thank you,” Scott murmured, kissing behind Peter’s ear. Peter pushed himself off of Scott, instead falling beside him.  
“Was all my pleasure,” He responded, slipping the condom off and sitting up.  
Scott quickly sat up as well, wincing a bit at the pain.  
“Where are you going?” He questioned, latching his arms around Peter’s waist.  
“Just grabbing something to clean us off,” He responded, leaning back and planting a short kiss against his lips.  
He was gone and back in a breeze, a damp rag in his hand when he returned.  
“You were great,” He whispered, as he gently rubbed the cloth over Scott’s torso.  
“Not too bad yourself,” Scott responded, with a chuckle. Peter finished cleaning them off in silence, before falling beside Scott.  
“So,” Peter whispered, pulling Scott against his side. Scott laid his head against his shoulder, tracing patterns against his chest.  
“So?” He responded, gently kissing his jaw. Peter rubbed his hip bone gently, looking down at him.  
“What now?” He asked, Scott’s breath hitching.  
“Peter,” He said, cupping his face with one hand.  
“I loved it. It was amazing, you were amazing,” He said, Peter biting his bottom lip lightly.  
“I needed it. A lot. I just want to be here, okay? Let’s just stay here, in this moment,” He murmured, running his thumb against his cheekbone, Peter slowly nodding.  
“Okay, we’ll stay right here,” He responded, allowing Scott to pull him into a long, drawn out kiss.  
Peter honestly should have known there were no feelings on Scott’s part, but it didn’t really matter. What mattered was that he was there with Scott.  
And, it was most likely a one time thing, right?


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep doing that. Fuck, kiss me,” He cupped Peter’s cheeks, dragging him in for a hungry kiss.  
> Peter did everything Scott wanted, because he at least got a taste of him. Got to be with him. He’d wanted him for months, and he finally had him, in a way.  
> Scott wasn’t his, but he could fuck him like he was.
> 
> Or
> 
> Scott keeps on going to Peter for more, and Peter just can't say no to the younger male.

The next morning, Scott made no attempt at hiding the littering hickies on his neck.  
Instead, he went downstairs wearing a shirt that hung pretty low on his collarbones. The male seemed to be proudly displaying the marks Peter left on him. His hair was still a mess from the night before, and Peter had to do a double take when he walked in.  
What happened to the Scott he knew?  
“Good morning, everyone,” He greeted, falling onto the chair beside Peter with a smile. He took a plate, stacking some pancakes Charles had made on.  
“You and Jean back together so soon?” Ororo rose her brows, looking over his state.  
“No,” He grinned, pouring syrup over the pancakes on his plate. Her eyes widened, as Raven inhaled sharply.  
“Scott, listen, I know comfort-sex is a thing, but don’t go fucking some random girl-,” She tried, Scott snorting as he cut through the pancakes on his plate.  
“Nobody random. I just enjoyed myself, Ray,” He said, Peter sipping his coffee as he stared at the younger.  
“Scott, at least wear something that can cover all of that if you go anywhere the kids could be,” Charles spoke up, his face a bit flushed as Erik chuckled at him.  
“Stop talking about it,” Scott said, though a smile rested on his lips as he gently nudged Peter with his knee.  
Peter just swallowed, beginning to stuff his face with food.  
Scott was acting so different, and Peter didn’t know how to feel. He watched the male lightly smile to himself, pushing his finger against a purple mark on his chest before looking at Peter.  
He smiled at him, Peter giving a small smile back as the group went into conversation.  
“Peter, God! Stop being so annoying!” Raven huffed, as he blabbered on during training.  
“Like, for real! We’re trying to train, and you keep being a fucking idiot!” She continued, the grin on his face falling as his face flushed.  
“Sorry,” He muttered, her sending a glare before continuing on with a lecture.  
A fact was, Peter hated being yelled at. Well, everyone does, but still. It always caught him off guard, and made him feel as though everyone could see past the humourous character he made, even for a few seconds.  
After training, he found himself in his room, pacing the small area as he mentally cursed himself for being such a prat.  
He suddenly heard his door click open, turning to watch Scott walk in, before locking the door.  
“Hey,” He hummed, walking toward Peter. Peter felt his breath get caught in his throat as Scott gripped his shoulders, pushing him against his mattress. He stayed standing, leaning toward Peter’s ear.  
“I’m sorry Raven got all pissy on you during training,” He whispered, before nibbling his ear lobe. It sent shivers down Peter’s spine, before Scott was pulling back.  
“Need something to take your mind off of it?” He questioned, and Peter could only respond with a nod.  
Scott smiled, almost innocently, before connecting their lips. Peter kissed back, as Scott placed his hand against his groin.  
“Fuck,” Peter groaned, giving Scott entrance to his mouth. Peter gripped his cheeks, pulling his face closer. Scott kept one hand massaging Peter, while the other hand tangled in his hair.  
Scott nodded, smirking into the kiss before pulling back. He fell onto his knees, gently rubbing Peter’s thighs.  
“Fuck, Peter, you’re so hot,” He whispered, unbuttoning his jeans. Peter lifted himself a bit to get rid of his pants and boxers, the fabric falling to his ankles before he kicked them off.  
Scott looked up at him, cheek resting against his inner thigh as Peter brushed his hand through his hair.  
“Take off your shirt,” He requested, Peter furrowing his brows, but doing so.  
“Jesus,” Scott muttered, trailing his index finger up Peter’s ab crack.  
“You’re so good looking,” He continued, Peter biting his lip.  
“Felt so good in me last night,” He continued, his hand falling from Peter’s torso, instead gripping his erect member.  
“Scott,” He groaned, as Scott began to stroke him gently.  
Scott then stopped his hand at the base of his shaft, licking the slit that was already leaking precum.  
“Shit,” Peter moaned, gripping Scott’s hair tightly.  
Scott slowly wrapped his lips over Peter’s tip, before going down as far as he could.  
Peter bit his bottom lip as Scott swirled his tongue around his length, sucking against it with a perfect method.  
He was surprised this was Scott’s first blow job, as he seemed to be a God at it.  
“Fuck, Scott, you’re so pretty,” He moaned, as Scott continued to bob his head up and down Peter’s member, humming against his cock when it hit the back of his throat.  
“Shit,” Peter grunted, as Scott continued working his magic.  
It took Peter another few minutes to hit his climax, and his face flushed a deep red when he watched Scott swallow it down.  
Scott licked his lips, slowly standing up and crawling on top of Peter.  
Peter allowed the younger to close the distance, and he could taste himself on Scott’s lips.  
“My turn?” Scott questioned, stripping his shirt off.  
Peter quickly nodded, flipping them over so he was on top.  
“Like me under you, yeah?” Scott questioned, as Peter kissed down his chest. His voice was a mix of teasing and innocence, leaving Peter breathless for a second.  
“So good under me,” Peter responded, calloused hands running over Scott’s torso. He placed a long kiss against his stomach, before unbuckling his jeans.  
He pulled his pants down, licking up Scott’s length through his boxers. His precum was evident through the gray material, and Scott shivered under his touch, letting out a whimper.  
“What do you want me to do?” Peter questioned, kissing at his member gently, Scott moaning quietly.  
“Fuck, Peter, just, make me cum,” He requested, Peter nodding. He pulled his lips from Scott’s erection, instead placing them against his inner thigh, on a mark he’d left the night before.  
He bit at it, hoping to make it a deeper purple as Scott tremored under him. He continued to suck against it until he was satisfied, moving back to Scott’s boxers.  
He pulled them down Scott’s legs slowly, the younger letting out small whines as he did so.  
“Peter,” He gasped, as Peter slicked his tongue up the base of his cock.  
“Fuck, Peter,” He moaned, head pushing back against the bed as Peter took the whole of him in without warning.  
“God, you’re so good at this,” He murmured, lightly bucking his hips up. Peter swallowed back a gag, which only made Scott’s moans grow louder.  
He grinned, swallowing again. He felt Scott’s cock twitch in his mouth as he did that, leaving him satisfied, knowing what he was doing to the younger.  
“Shit, Peter, do that again,” He panted, Peter easily obliging. He felt Scott shiver under him, as he bobbed his head up and down.  
With one hand, he played against the base of his length, squeezing his balls gently as not to hurt the younger. The other hand was located at Scott’s hip bone, as he ran small circles against it with his thumb.  
“Peter, oh my God,” He moaned, gripping his hair tightly. Peter hummed against his member, Scott whimpering at the sensation.  
“Fuck, Peter, I’m gonna come,” He moaned, louder. He felt Scott’s cock throb in his mouth, before he was suddenly unloading down Peter’s throat.  
Peter swallowed a few times to help Scott ride it out, before he removed the flaccid length from his mouth.  
“So good at that,” Scott murmured, pulling Peter up to place a kiss against his lips.  
Peter smiled into the kiss, before falling beside Scott.  
“I’m tired,” Scott admitted, curling against his side. Peter ran his hand down the small of his back, giving a small nod.  
“Sleep,” He whispered, kissing his head gently.  
Peter knew Scott didn’t have any feelings for him, but he couldn’t stop himself.  
He felt Scott’s breaths soon even out, signalling he had fallen asleep. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
They weren’t together, but he felt the need to enjoy himself for the short moments it felt as if they were.  
They didn’t do anything the next day, but the day after that, Scott got him to fuck him again.  
He’d always give Scott what he wanted.  
“Peter, keep doing that! Yes, just like that!” Scott arched his back, Peter tightly gripping his tiny waist as he thrusted into him.  
“Peter, God, you’re so big! You feel so good in me!” He moaned, before pulling Peter’s lips against his own.  
He was different. Peter noticed that.  
He was way different.  
He’d flaunt off the marks Peter had given him, and he always tried to seduce Peter into more.  
He was even different during training, and the others seemed to notice as well.  
“Shit, leave marks,” He begged, Peter bowing his head to do so.  
Scott was different, but Peter knew it was still his Scott.  
He’d catch him reading in the common rooms, or taking pictures of the lake. He saw him do things his Scott did, and it felt reassuring to know that it was still him.  
“Fuck, yeah, right there,” He whimpered, pulling him closer with his legs that were wrapped tight around his waist.  
“Keep doing that. Fuck, kiss me,” He cupped Peter’s cheeks, dragging him in for a hungry kiss.  
Peter did everything Scott wanted, because he at least got a taste of him. Got to be with him. He’d wanted him for months, and he finally had him, in a way.  
Scott wasn’t his, but he could fuck him like he was.  
“So good,” He whimpered, against Peter’s lips, as he continued to push into him.  
“Love it when you’re in me,” He moaned, legs wrapping tighter around his waist. His arms went around his neck, pulling him close against his lips. Peter easily complied, kissing him hastily and firmly.  
Peter made noises come out of Scott’s pink lips, and he loved them.  
“So tight, was in you just a few days ago,” Peter groaned, before claiming his lips again.  
He felt Scott moan into his mouth, as he bucked his hips up. He came over Peter’s chest, as well as his own, as Peter’s thrusts became more messy.  
“Come on, do it,” Scott nodded him on, Peter slamming into him. On that, he came, Scott’s name loudly falling from his lips.  
“Good job, Maximoff,” He muttered, kissing his neck gently as he pulled out.  
“You too, Summers,”  
There were intimate moments. Moments that weren’t just sex. Like when Scott cuddled against him afterwards, or when he kissed Peter without wanting to go anywhere further.  
Peter hated that he continuously fell for the male who didn’t have any interest in him other than his cock.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question burned at the back of his mind, as he tugged Scott closer. He inhaled deeply, as Scott lazily sucked against his neck.  
> “Scott, what is this?” He questioned, Scott pausing his movements to look up at him. Or, he thought. Peter couldn’t tell, wishing he could see past that visor.  
> “What?” He asked, index finger going to trace down his ab crack.  
> “What is this?” He repeated, Scott’s breath hitching.  
> “Sex,” He answered, Peter’s heart falling.  
> He knew the answer. Why had he hoped for more?
> 
> Or
> 
> Peter knows Scott's only in it for the sex, but he keeps it up. He'll take Scott in any way he can.

Peter wanted so badly to be able to deny Scott. To tell him they should stop it. But, he couldn’t.  
He really couldn’t.  
“Let’s try something different,” Scott recommended, as he rutted gently against Peter’s hips.  
Where was Scott Summers?  
“Yeah?” He responded, groaning at the friction. Scott bit at his neck, before stopping to lean his forehead against Peter’s.  
“What if I-,” He started, before capturing Peter’s lips in his own. “Rode you,” He finished, Peter feeling a blush creep up his neck at the very idea.  
“Fuck yeah,” He responded, Scott grinning as he connected their lips.  
It was only sex. That’s what he repetitively told himself. Scott just wanted the sex. He didn’t have feelings for Peter.  
It hurt, it really did. But Scott’s mouth easily made up for it.  
“You should lay down, it’ll make it easier on me,” He whispered, against his lips. Peter only nodded, picking Scott up by the thighs and moving so he was laying against the bed, head balancing on a few pillows.  
Scott made a show of getting undressed, slowly pulling his shirt off as he stayed in a straddling position on Peter’s waist. After that, he unzipped his jeans, sitting up a bit to rid of them.  
“Fuck, can’t wait to get you inside of me,” He murmured, connecting his lips to Peter’s bare chest.  
He moved a bit down against Peter’s thighs, unzipping his pants and pulling them down a bit. Peter quickly helped him, lifting the male up and kicking off his jeans.  
He leaned forward, claiming his lips and cupping his face tightly. Peter gripped his waist as he began to grind against him, Peter giving a groan at the friction.  
“God,” Scott moaned, continuing to rut his erection against Peter’s through their boxers.  
“Shit, Scott,” Peter grunted, bucking his hips up for more friction. Scott let out a large moan into his mouth, before pulling away.  
“I need you,” He murmured, Peter giving a nod as Scott opened the drawer, locating the lube and condoms with ease.  
He massaged himself through his boxers, whining lightly as he thrusted against his own hand.  
“Fuck, Peter,” He moaned, Peter running his hands over his thighs.  
He quickly disposed of his boxers, as well as Peter’s, before sitting against his torso, legs spread wide.  
He gripped the lube, pouring the clear liquid against his fingers. Peter watched as he massaged the substance against his hole, essentially teasing it before he pushed his index finger in.  
He whimpered upon doing so, shifting his finger. After about a minute, he pushed his middle finger in.  
He eased open his hole, Peter watching as he did so. He leaned forward, placing a long kiss against Scott’s inner thigh.  
God, the sight of Scott fingering himself was too perfect.  
“You’ll stop if it hurts, right?” Peter questioned, as Scott removed his fingers. He lightly whined at the loss, before gripping the pack of condoms.  
“Yeah, I will,” He nodded, before backing up. Peter moaned as Scott moved against his member, before he took it in his hand.  
He tore open the condom package easily, before rolling it onto Peter’s length. He rubbed some lube over his shaft, before positioning himself above it.  
He slowly eased against it, moans spilling past those pink lips as he did so.  
“Fuck, Peter, you’re huge,” He moaned, after taking the whole of him in. Peter’s hands positioned themselves against Scott’s thighs, rubbing soothing circles against them.  
“God, Scott, you’re so tight,” He grunted, as Scott slowly pulled off of him before pushing back on.  
Scott was always so fucking tight, even if Peter had fucked him hours before. Peter hated how much he loved it.  
Scott slowly began to bounce against his shaft, moans and cries spilling from those pink lips as he did so.  
“So big,” He whimpered, as he pushed down against him.  
“Love you inside of me. Make me feel whole,” He murmured, moving against him at a quicker pace.  
“Shit, Scott,” Peter moaned, arms trailing to his waist.  
Scott couldn’t help the loud noises falling from his lips as he fucked himself on to Peter. Peter ran a hand through his hair, before gripping Scott’s waist in the other hand.  
He began to buck his hips up in hopes of helping the younger. Scott let out short gasps as Peter thrusted up into him, before Scott’s waist was in both of his hands.  
He slammed upward, a louder moan escaping Scott’s mouth.  
“Peter, oh my God!” He arched his back as Peter continued that movement.  
“Fuck, Peter, right there! Right there!” He was suddenly yelling, Peter biting his lip.  
“God, Scott, you feel so good,” He groaned, thrusting back into him.  
“Harder, Peter,” Scott pleaded, scratching his nails down Peter’s chest.  
“Shit- harder!” He begged, Peter easily complying, as well as picking up his speed.  
“Yes! God yes!” He cried, in a loud moan, not scared to wake anyone up.  
“Tak chertovski zharko, Bozhe, Skott, (So fucking hot, God, Scott,),” He groaned, slamming into him.  
A loud moan emitted from the youngers lips, as he pushed harder down against Peter.  
“Lyublyu tebya trakhat'. Mog by sdelat' eto v techeniye neskol'kikh dney, (Love to fuck you. Could do it for days,),” He gripped his tiny waist tightly, Scott whimpering as he continued to bounce against him.  
“Shit, Peter. I’m gonna come,” He moaned, as Peter gripped his member, slicking his hand up and down against it.  
Scott let out a long moan, arching his back as he hit his climax, semen going over Peter’s chest and torso.  
“Shit, Scotty, so good,” Peter moaned, thrusting into him a few more times before he, as well, came.  
Scott panted hard as he fell against Peter, Peter slowly picking him up off of his member.  
“You tired?” He asked, Scott nodding his head against Peter’s shoulder.  
Peter hummed, kissing his head gently before he placed Scott against the bed, going to quickly clean himself off.  
When he returned, Scott was immediately on his side.  
A question burned at the back of his mind, as he tugged Scott closer. He inhaled deeply, as Scott lazily sucked against his neck.  
“Scott, what is this?” He questioned, Scott pausing his movements to look up at him. Or, he thought. Peter couldn’t tell, wishing he could see past that visor.  
“What?” He asked, index finger going to trace down his ab crack.  
“What is this?” He repeated, Scott’s breath hitching.  
“Sex,” He answered, Peter’s heart falling.  
He knew the answer. Why had he hoped for more?  
“There’s no feelings, except for the love I have for how good you fuck me,” He joked, lightly chuckling to himself as he kissed Peter’s shoulder.  
“We both need it, I think,” He continued, Peter swallowing before he gave a nod.  
“Yeah,” He agreed, Scott looking up at him.  
He connected their lips, cupping Peter’s face gently.  
“I like this, Peter. I love it. I love the feeling of you inside of me,” He murmured, gently caressing his cheekbone with his thumb.  
“I know. I like this too,” Peter took grip of Scott’s hand, intertwining their fingers.  
“You’re so much fun to be with, okay?” Scott continued, pressing thoughtful kisses to Peter’s neck.  
“I want to keep this up with you,” He whispered, Peter gently running hand through his hair.  
“I want to keep this up too,” He muttered, Scott looking up with a smile.  
“Than, let’s,” He said, before placing a small kiss against Peter’s lips.  
Peter only nodded.  
He was a fool for Scott Summers.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scott,” He sighed, as the lock was clicked. He paused his game as Scott crawled onto the bed behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
> “Why have you been avoiding me?” He whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Peter’s spine.  
> “I haven’t,” Peter responded, as Scott gently massaged his chest.  
> “Bullshit, Peter. You wont even sit next to me at dinner anymore,” He said, Peter’s breath hitching.
> 
> Or
> 
> Peter needs to stop giving Scott what he wants- or at least needs a break. He tries to get away, leaving Scott confused and hurt.

Scott fucked with Peter’s head.  
One moment, he felt like maybe, just maybe, the younger had feelings for him.  
It all came crashing down the next.  
Scott’s words kept on repeating in his head-  
 _“There’s no feelings,”_  
God, why did he have hope?  
Scott needed sex. That was it. He had to get his mind off of shit and Peter was the answer.  
Part of Peter was okay with it, while the other part wasn’t.  
He just needed a break.  
“Okay, everyone, you can head back up to your rooms,” Raven nodded, after calling a team meeting.  
She said she’d be out on a mission for around a week, making sure nobody worried.  
“Peter?” Peter watched as his door was pushed open, Scott trotting through as always.  
“Scott,” He greeted, gulping as Scott stood in front of him.  
“You got any plans for the rest of the night? Or can I steal you?” He questioned, in a whisper, as his fingers played with the collar of Peter’s shirt.  
“I’m not in the mood today,” Was his response, and he tried not to question the hurt look that went over his features.  
“Did something happen-?” He tried, Peter shaking his head.  
“Nothing happened. Just, not in the mood,” He responded, Scott biting his lip.  
“Okay,” He nodded, a small frown on his face as he went to leave. Peter inhaled sharply, grabbing his wrist.  
“Hey,” He whispered, cupping Scott’s face. Scott licked his lips as Peter stared down at him.  
“It’s not your fault, alright?” He questioned, Scott nibbling on his lip.  
“I’m just feeling a little off today, okay?” He said, gently rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks.  
 _Lies._  
Scott only gave a nod, allowing Peter to connect their lips.  
“I’m gonna try to get some sleep. You should, too,” He murmured, after pulling away from Scott.  
Scott gave another nod, pressing his lips against Peter’s again before he was gone.  
Peter just needed to take a small break.  
“Hey, Peter,” Scott greeted, the next morning, as he opened his bedroom door.  
Peter inhaled, sitting up and staring over him.  
“Are you-,”  
“Still not in the mood,” Peter responded, before falling back against his bed. He could faintly see the male furrow his brows, before he gave a nod.  
“Okay. Are you okay?” He questioned, Peter giving a nod.  
“I’m fine,” He said, Scott nodding before he took that as his moment to leave.  
He wasn’t sure if he should have felt bad or not.  
“Peter, where you going?” Scott bounded up to Peter, as he walked down the corridor.  
“I’m gonna go have a smoke. See you later,” He waved him off, Scott stopping in his tracks.  
“Okay, see you,” He murmured, turning around.  
Peter rarely smoked. Him and Warren sometimes smoked together, usually weed. He barely smoked cigarettes, though. Only when he had to get his mind off of things.  
He really had to get his mind off of things.  
He found himself on the roof, a fag balancing loosely against his lips as he looked out at the view.  
He took a long drag, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs before he exhaled, a grey cloud falling from his lips.  
He didn’t mean to hurt Scott’s feelings, honestly. He just didn’t want to hurt himself any further.  
 _“There’s no feelings,”_ Scott’s voice said, at the back of his mind. He inhaled, punching his head a few times.  
“Stop it,” He hissed to himself, as it kept on repeating.   
He hated it.  
Scott was using him. It was so obvious. And he was okay with it.  
Why was he okay with it?  
He shouldn’t have been okay with it.  
He sighed, taking another drag before standing up, crushing the cigarette under his foot.  
He had to stop. He had to stop giving Scott what he wanted, but he couldn’t. It was only a matter of time before he gave in to the younger.  
He cried himself to sleep that night.  
“Pet-,”  
“Not now, Scott,” Peter sighed, as he continued to train. He watched Scott inhale deeply, turning around and leaving the room.  
He hated that he put a frown on his face.  
The next day, he found himself on the edge his bed, playing video games and trying to get Scott off mind.  
And, of course, the door pushed open.  
“Scott,” He sighed, as the lock was clicked. He paused his game as Scott crawled onto the bed behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
“Why have you been avoiding me?” He whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Peter’s spine.  
“I haven’t,” Peter responded, as Scott gently massaged his chest.  
“Bullshit, Peter. You wont even sit next to me at dinner anymore,” He said, Peter’s breath hitching.  
It was true. He took Raven’s seat for the short time she would be gone.  
“Scott,” He inhaled, as Scott placed kisses against the back of his neck.  
“Why?” He questioned, nibbling at his ear lobe.   
“I don’t know,” He responded, trying so hard to force himself to get up and ask Scott to leave.  
Instead, he turned around, pushing Scott against the bed and connecting their lips.  
“There he is,” Scott grinned, pulling him tighter against him.  
Peter would always give in to Scott.  
“There’s got to be a reason,” Scott murmured, as Peter pulled the younger’s shirt off.  
“No reason. Just needed some time to myself,” Was his response, as he connected his lips to Scott’s torso.  
“I don’t believe you,” Scott whispered, running his hand through Peter’s hair. His hand trailed to his jaw, pulling him up to look at him.  
“Why?” He asked, again, Peter licking his lips gently.  
“Like I said, no reason,” He responded, placing his lips against Scott’s.  
“Don’t lie to me,” He responded, hand curling at the nape of his neck.  
Peter could tell him. Peter could tell him then and there that he was in love with him. Maybe, just maybe, Scott felt the same.  
“I’ll never lie to you,” He muttered, instead, lips colliding with his again.  
Peter lied.  
Scott just sighed, giving a nod as Peter pushed his way into his mouth. When he pulled back, he was automatically going for Scott’s jeans, pulling them down with ease.  
“Fuck,” Scott moaned, when Peter placed his hand against his member. Peter stared up at him as he pulled down his boxers, his length falling out.  
Peter hated that he missed this.  
“Hey,” Scott cupped his cheek, as he unzipped his own pants.  
“I want you to try something else. I want to see how it feels,” He continued, Peter nodding his head.  
“Be gentle with me. Slow. Make love to me,” He requested. Peter nodded his head again, going back to kissing Scott.  
In honesty, it wouldn’t be that hard to be gentle with Scott. He wanted to explore every curve of him, kiss every sensitive spot.   
Peter loved going fast, but, with Scott, he was fine slowing down.  
He kissed down his neck, chaste, small kisses that left him trembling. He trailed them to his collarbone, before moving on to his shoulder blade. Once there, Scott let out a low moan.  
Bingo.  
He lightly grinned, letting his lips linger before he began to gently suck against the spot. Scott gasped, hands gripping Peter’s biceps as he continued to leave a mark against his skin.  
The kisses moved down his torso, before he slicked his tongue up the males ab crack. Scott let out a whine, tangling his hands in Peter’s hair.  
“You like that?” Peter asked, Scott giving a weak nod. Peter grinned, doing it again. This time, Scott let out a short moan.  
“You’re so pretty, Scott,” He whispered, hands gently caressing up his chest.  
“So hot,” He continued, lips following where his hands left.  
He stopped at one of of his pink nipples, taking it in between his teeth. Scott let out a sharp gasped, legs tightening around his waist.  
“Shit,” He whined, Peter grinning lightly as he began to suck against it, leaving Scott a whimpering mess.  
He spent an insane amount of time just kissing him and showering him with compliments.  
“I missed you,” Scott randomly murmured, Peter looking up at him.  
“You did?” He asked, brushing Scott’s hair back. Scott swallowed, giving a nod.  
“I did,” He whispered, running his hand up Peter’s neck to cup his jaw.  
“You make me feel important,” He explained, Peter placing a kiss against his lips.  
“You _are_ important,” He responded, Scott biting his bottom lip as Peter went down to his torso.  
“You’re so important, Scott,” He continued, kissing just above his belly button.  
“I’m gonna show you how important you are,” He said, gently opening his thighs.  
He kissed his inner thighs, as he always did, before spreading his cheeks.  
“Peter, what are you- oh my God~,” He arched his back, a long moan spilling past his lips as Peter’s tongue made contact with his hole.  
“Jesus Christ, Peter,” He whined, Peter lightly smirking as he placed gentle, kitten licks against his entrance. He felt Scott’s thighs tremble from where they were positioned around his head, making his smirk only grow.  
“Shit, that feels so good,” He moaned, lowering his hips a bit in hopes of more contact. Peter lightly massaged his thumb against Scott’s hip bone as he gently eased his hole open with his tongue, leaving the younger trembling.  
Scott’s hands went to Peter’s hair, moans spilling past his lips.  
One thing Peter noticed was that Scott had an infatuation with his hair.  
Whenever they got it on, Scott’s hands would find his hair at some point. Whether he was brushing through the silver locks, or tugging against them, they always ended up there.  
“Fuck,” He moaned, whining when Peter pulled back.  
“Need to get you stretched,” He whispered, kissing at his jaw as he pulled open the drawer. Scott nodded quickly, lightly grinding his hips against Peter’s thigh.  
Peter pulled back from his jaw, squeezing the lube onto his hands.   
He went down, gently massaging his entrance open with his index finger before pushing it in. Scott let out a quiet whimper, as Peter stretched him out.  
He continued to do this for a few minutes, before a condom was rolled over his length.  
“Remember,” Scott murmured, hand trailing down Peter’s chest as Peter positioned himself at his entrance.  
“Slow. Gentle,” He reminded, Peter nodding his head before slowly pushing in.  
“Shit,” Scott moaned, as Peter pushed in at a steady pace. Soon enough, he was fully in, Scott gently connecting their lips.  
“God, it’s only been a few days and I missed you so much,” He whispered, against his lips. Peter’s breath hitched, as he slowly pulled out.  
“Yeah?” He questioned, Scott giving a weak nod as Peter carefully pushed back in. Scott let out a small gasp, hands once again finding Peter’s hair.  
“Missed you so much. Missed you in me,” He murmured, after a few moments.   
Peter swallowed, brushing back Scott’s hair. His lips were lightly parted, and his face almost looked innocent.  
“I missed you too,” He whispered, Scott’s breath seeming to hitch as he stared up at him.  
“Shit…” He murmured, hand going to Peter’s face. Peter smiled lightly, as Scott caressed his cheek gently.  
“What?” He questioned, as Scott cupped his jaw. Scott visibly gulped, pulling Peter’s lips against his own.  
“Nothing. Just happy to be here,” He answered, taking a strand of Peter’s hair and rubbing his thumb over the locks.  
“Keep going,” He whispered, Peter nodding.  
He gently thrusted into him, Scott letting out a quiet moan as he did so. His hands trailed to his waist, gripping it in both as he continued the leisurely thrusting patterns.  
Scott had never seen Peter do something so slow- it felt endearing, almost, that the slowest he’d seen the speedster go was when he was making love to him.  
Peter watched happily as Scott let out quiet pants and moans under him.  
Scott was usually loud during sex, so watching him be so quiet was different. He kind of liked it, seeing Scott so breathless under him. But he much preferred it when he was moaning out Peter’s name, not caring who heard his loud moans and who woke up.  
But the sight of Scott silently whimpering under him was amazing in it’s own way.  
“Peter,” He whimpered, voice just above a whisper as Peter’s calloused moved up his torso, exploring every nook and cranny.  
“You like taking me slow? Or do you prefer fast?” He questioned, leaning down to his ear. Scott inhaled sharply, lips connecting to Peter’s jaw.  
“Fuck- both. I just like you being inside of me,” He whined, Peter lightly grinning.  
“You’re so hot, Scott,” He whispered, continuing the slow thrusts. Scott bit his lip, intertwining their fingers.  
Scott gripped Peter’s other hand, leading it toward his member as a request. Peter obliged, hand gripping his length before he began to stroke it softly.  
“God, Peter,” He moaned, as Peter gently ran his thumb over his slit.  
He moaned louder, bucking his hips up into Peter’s hand. Peter grinned, leaning down to place a long kiss against his v-line.  
“You close?” He questioned, Scott moaning again as he continued the slow strokes against his member.  
“Fuck- yeah, I am,” Was his response. Peter gave a nod, kissing his torso gently as Scott tightly gripped his hand.  
Peter felt Scott throb in his hand, signalling how close he was. He bit his lip, hand falling from Scott’s as he gripped his waist in both of his hands. Scott whimpered, missing the presence against his member.  
Then, Peter pulled out, before thrusting into him full force and hitting his prostate with that single movement.  
Scott let out a large cry, back arching as he came over his torso.  
“Fuck, Peter!” He moaned, as Peter continued to thrust gently into Scott, before he hit his climax as well.  
“You like that?” He questioned, pulling out. Scott nodded, lazily.  
“Me too,” Peter whispered, gently kissing his jaw before disappearing and reappearing in a simple breeze.  
“You’re sure there wasn’t a reason you avoided me?” Scott questioned, as Peter gently wiped a rag over Scott’s torso. Peter’s breath hitched, before he gave a curt nod.  
“Why would I want to get away from you?” He responded, throwing the rag aside.  
“From this,” He continued, head burrowing under Scott’s jaw before he placed a long kiss against his neck.  
Scott swallowed, Peter feeling the movement against his lips.  
“I don’t know,” Scott responded, cupping Peter’s cheeks.  
“I was kind of scared you got tired of me…” He murmured, Peter quickly shaking his head.  
“Shit, Scott- no. Never. I like this,” He said, running a hand though Scott’s hair.  
“I like what we do. I like doing it with you. I’ll never get tired of it,” He reassured, Scott licking his bottom lip before pulling Peter into a drawn out kiss.  
“You do?” He whispered, knuckles curling against the back of his neck. Peter gave a nod, finger gently massaging one of the marks he’d left on Scott’s chest.  
“I love it,” He confirmed, Scott gently smiling at him.  
“I love it, too,” He nodded, Peter smiling before positioning himself beside Scott. Scott went against his side, in the same position as always.  
“Tell me something you’ve never told anyone,” He requested, Peter running his hand through Scott’s hair.  
“Um- my birth name is Pietro,” He responded, lips making contact with Scott’s forehead. Scott’s brows furrowed, as his fingers fiddled with the pillowcase under his head.  
“That’s why you speak Russian?” He questioned, Peter tilting his head.  
“When do I speak Russian?” He asked, Scott moving closer against him.  
“Sometimes, when we get it on. When you get real into it. You say things in Russian. I decided to not question it,” He explained, Peter humming.  
“What do I say?” He questioned, Scott snorting.  
“I don’t know. It’s fucking Russian,” Was his response, Peter lightly chuckling.  
“So, you don’t understand anything in Russian?” He asked, Scott shaking his head.  
“Not a thing,” He answered, Peter gently smiling as he brushed back some of Scott’s hair.  
“Я люблю тебя, (I love you,),” He whispered, forehead leaning against Scott’s. Scott furrowed his brows, lacing his fingers with Peter’s.  
“What’d you say?” He asked, Peter licking his lips.  
“I called you beautiful,” He responded, Scott slowly nodding.  
“Thank you,” He said, voice low, before his lips connected to Peter’s.  
Later that night, Peter let it settle in his head that he would always go back to Scott.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scott,” He murmured, as Scott pulled at the hem of his sweatshirt.  
> “Don’t,” He said, Scott furrowing his brows lightly.  
> “Why?” He questioned, pulling his hoodie higher over his chest.  
> “It’s nothing, just, let me finish you off,” He said, Scott nibbling his bottom lip.  
> “And what about you?” He asked, Peter shaking his head.  
> “I’m fine,” He said, Scott’s hands falling from the sweatshirt. He cupped Peter’s face, confused at the tears in his eyes.  
> “Peter, what are you hiding?” He asked, as Peter shook his head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, oops
> 
> Also, trigger warning- this chapter includes self harm. It's not the most important to the plot, so you can skip it and read on without being confused if needed.

Peter hated a lot of things, including himself.  
One thing was that he kept on going back to Scott even though he kept on telling himself not to.  
And Scott didn’t want him, not in the slightest.  
“What’s gonna happen with this?” He questioned, one night, gently massaging Scott’s hip bone. Scott hummed, cheek against his shoulder as they laid in Peter’s bed.  
“Well,” He whispered, hand hands curling into a fist against Peter’s bare chest.  
“It’s gonna keep on happening. The sex. Then, I’ll find someone, and you’ll find someone, and we’ll go our separate ways. As if it never happened,” He continued, voice hushed. Peter’s breath hitched, before he gave a nod.  
“Yeah,” He responded, thankful his voice didn’t break.  
He thought the last time they had a conversation about their relationship hurt, but this one was worse.  
That lead to the next afternoon, when he found himself sobbing against his bathroom floor, tweaking with his razer.  
After a few moments, he got the small blades to pop out. He gripped one, placing the cool metal against his wrist. He wasn’t sure where he’d gotten the sudden urge, but it was there.  
_‘Fucking dumbass,’_ His mind yelled, as tears streamed down his face.  
On that, he swiped.  
Then he swiped again.  
And again.  
He watched as the blood quickly came to surface in dots against the cuts.  
Then, he continued.  
It hurt him so much but in the best way.  
_‘You’re so pathetic,’_ He banged his head against his knees that were curled against his chest, choking down his sobs.  
After a few minutes of just sitting there, he stood up, washing off the blood that littered his pale skin. 5 cuts went up his wrist, most likely to completely heal over in a few hours. The first two were thin, but they got deeper as they went up his wrist.  
Nobody questioned when he didn’t show up at dinner.  
Scott showed up at his room later, seeming a bit concerned.  
“I’m fine,” Was Peter’s excuse, Scott biting his lip as he positioned himself better against Peter’s lap.  
“You’re sure?” He questioned, letting out a whine when Peter bit at his neck.  
“Perfectly fine. Was asleep,” He responded, Scott giving a small nod.  
He wasn’t fine and he knew it.  
“Peter,” He whispered, as Peter pulled off Scott’s boxers. He looked up at him, confusion evident on his face.  
“Why do you still have your clothes on?” He asked, voice seducing, as he pulled Peter’s face up to connect their lips. Peter inhaled through his nose, panic quickly going through his body.  
“Scott,” He murmured, as Scott pulled at the hem of his sweatshirt.  
“Don’t,” He said, Scott furrowing his brows lightly.  
“Why?” He questioned, pulling his hoodie higher over his chest.  
“It’s nothing, just, let me finish you off,” He said, Scott nibbling his bottom lip.  
“And what about you?” He asked, Peter shaking his head.  
“I’m fine,” He said, Scott’s hands falling from the sweatshirt. He cupped Peter’s face, confused at the tears in his eyes.  
“Peter, what are you hiding?” He asked, as Peter shook his head again.  
“Nothing. At all,” He responded, Scott opening his mouth to reply when Peter’s hand fell to his groin.  
“Fuck,” He gasped, bucking his hips up against his hand. Peter smirked as he bit at Scott’s neck, Scott whining under him.  
“Peter, stop,” He said, as Peter continued to massage him. Peter automatically did so.  
“Tell me what’s wrong,” He requested, hand’s going around Peter’s neck.  
“Scott, it’s nothing. Drop it,” He said, Scott shaking his head.  
“I can’t. Please, take off your sweater,” He said, Peter biting his bottom lip.  
“I just need to make you cum, Scott. Then we can go to bed,” He said, kissing down his neck, Scott shaking his head.  
“No, Peter,” He said, Peter stopping.  
“Why do you care?” He asked, as Scott’s hands tangled in his hair.  
“You’re my friend, Peter. Of course I care,” He said, Peter inhaling deeply.  
_Ouch._  
“Okay,” He nodded, slowly sitting up a bit. Scott followed, sitting against Peter’s lap.  
“Okay.” He said, gripping the hem of his hoodie. He slowly pulled it over his head, before he heard Peter lightly wince.  
“There’s nothing,” Scott murmured, hands trailing up Peter’s torso.  
“Not there,” Peter responded, Scott furrowing his brows before the white gauze caught his eye.  
“What happened?!” He questioned, quickly, gripping his arm gently. A white bandage was wrapped tightly around his wrist, stained red.  
“I hit it off of the counter,” He lied, Scott’s brows furrowing as he looked it over.  
“No you didn’t. Look at this, you were bleeding,” He said, fingers trailing over the gauze.  
“Hit the corner. Hard,” He responded, Scott inhaling sharply.  
“That’s all it was?” He questioned, Peter nodding his head.  
“Remember, you told me you’d never lie to me,” He added, Peter nodding again.  
“I promise. That’s all it was. Can we get back to this?” He asked, Scott biting his lip before nodding.  
He lied. Again.  
“Shit, Peter,” Scott moaned, arching his back as Peter thrusted into him.  
“Peter~!” Scott dragged his hands down his back as he hit his climax, Peter soon following.  
“Was I too intrusive?” Scott asked, gently, as Peter wiped down his chest.  
“What do you mean?” He questioned, Scott biting his lip.  
“With the whole sweater thing,” He elaborated, before continuing.  
“This is just sex, I shouldn’t be forcing you in telling me anything,” He continued, Peter’s heart falling a bit.  
“You weren’t. You were just worried for a friend,” He responded, running his thumb over Scott’s hip bone.  
“Yeah,” Scott nodded, and in a breeze, the cloth was out of Peter’s hand and he was beside Scott in bed.  
“How do you leave in the mornings?” Peter questioned, after a few moments of silence.  
“Carefully. Always have to make sure no ones in the corridors first. Then, I quickly get to my room as fast as I can,” He explained, intertwining their fingers.  
“Have you ever been caught?” Peter asked, Scott humming with a nod.  
“Once, yeah. Kurt saw me. I told him I was going back to my room after giving you back one of your video games,” He said, Peter snorting.  
“Kurt’s so gullible,” He chuckled, Scott nodding in agreement.  
“And oblivious,” Scott added, Peter nodding.  
“Yeah, he is,” He ran his hand over the curve of Scott’s waist.  
‘Just like someone else,’ His mind said, him pulling Scott against his chest.  
_‘Shuttup. I get to enjoy myself sometimes with him and you don’t get to ruin it,’_ He thought back, grateful to himself when his brain shut up.  
The next day, Peter threw out his blades and promised himself he’d never do it again.  
He hurt himself over Scott.  
He’d never try to end things with Scott, though. Not again.  
He could tell the male was hurt when he avoided him, and better him in pain than Scott, in his full opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should make the ages clear, oop  
> Peter- 23  
> Scott- 20  
> Jean- 19  
> Logan- 25   
> Kurt- 19  
> Warren- 21  
> Ororo- 23  
> Jubilee- 18  
> Erik- 44  
> Charles- 43  
> Raven- 32  
> Hank- 32  
> Also, if you haven't caught on yet (somehow) this is a modern AU


End file.
